


Red Dust: Version 2

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red!Clark comes out and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dust: Version 2

## Red Dust: Version 2

by daylight shadow

<http://www.geocities.com/tangibleimagination/index.html>

* * *

"Luthors don't beg." Lex stated smugly, grinning up at Clark, who stood at the foot of the bed. 

"Big talk for someone who's naked and all tied up," Clark leaped up on the bed and straddled Lex's stomach. He watched with satisfaction when Lex's smirk faltered. "You will beg." The three words were emphasised with a light pinch to one of Lex's nipples. 

"No, I won't..." Lex gasped at the unexpected sensation and his words came out a low groan. 

Clark smirked. "What were you saying?" He didn't bother giving Lex a chance to reply as he bent his head and enveloped the other nipple in his mouth. 

Lex instinctively arched to get closer to the wet heat, only to be slammed back down to the bed by his own bound limbs. Groans escaped him as Clark continued his arousing ministration. His tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh while he rolled the other nipple between his fingers. 

Suddenly, the sucking and pinching stopped. Lex opened his eyes, unaware of having closed them, and glared at Clark, who looked far too satisfied. 

Lex felt his eyes widen as Clark, who made sure to rub his body along Lex's, retrieved a vial as well as something Lex couldn't make out from his prone position from the nightstand. 

"Look what I have." It started as a hot whisper next to his ear and concluded with a light nip. 

Lex never got to ask what the other item was as Clark uncorked the vial and warm oil was spilled onto his chest. 

Clark ran his fingers through the oil, spreading it over Lex's chest and paying special attention to the now slippery nipples. 

Lex sucked in a breath while Clark's hands slipped lower and tickled his navel, releasing it with a moan as Clark grasped his cock. The stroking started fast, and showed no sign of slowing down as the grip tightened. Lex let his eyes close once again as he fought just to breathe. His body trembled from pleasure and the need for completion. 

He gave an inarticulate cry of frustration when the hand left his body right before he came. Lex forced his eyes open and looked at Clark's face - that beautiful, haughty face. 

"You want to come?" Clark hissed. 

"You need to ask?" Sarcasm slipped out before Lex could stop it. 

"That wasn't the right answer." Clark slid his hand down, curling his index finger and thumb tight at the base of Lex's cock. "I'll ask again, do you want to come?" He sucked on Lex's neck as he moved his hand upward in a quick jerk then let go of the hard flesh. 

"Yes!" Blind with need, Lex nodded frantically and shifted his hips in search of Clark's hands. 

"Too bad. You are not allowed to come until you beg." Clark replied as his left hand slid around Lex's slender hips, lifting them up. 

Lex tensed up, debating with himself: pleasure or pride. He didn't have time to decide since Clark smoothed one finger over his slick chest to gather the oil there, traced it down over the crease of his butt and pushed it inside. 

The only sounds Lex could produce were moans, which even raised an octave when another finger pressed into him. 

"I don't hear begging." The taunt went unheard as Clark slid lower and wrapped his lips around the engorged head of Lex's cock. He twirled his tongue a couple of times around the flesh before he started the light sucking, and all the while never stopping the pumping of his fingers into Lex's ass. 

"More..." A gasping plea was all Lex could manage. 

With a pop, Clark released the suction. "That sounded like a command." He made sure each word came out as a breath over the sensitive head, which was glistening with a mixture of saliva and precome. 

Clark smirked when Lex shuddered and arched upward. Sensing his opportunity, he grabbed the other item, placed it next to his foot, and waited for Lex's hips to fall. 

They did after moments of excruciating waiting on Lex's part. As soon as Lex relaxed his muscles and dropped back down to the bed, he felt Clark slip something over his cock. Glancing down, he found a clear, plastic cock ring, placed securely and effectively ending any chance of coming. 

Lex was sure he could feel his own pulse in his cock and the pleasure was bordering on pain. 

"Oh god..." 

"The name's Clark." Clark stated as he moved his fingers, which had remained motionless during the procedure, and found Lex's prostate. He watched his lover arch up against the bonds as he stroked that spot ruthlessly. It was amazing how flexible Lex was when he bent his back at an impossible angle as Clark inserted a third finger and started scissoring them, making sure each movement brushed over the spot. "You will beg." 

Through his hazy mind, Lex heard Clark's victorious statement, and as much as he wanted to retort it, the words came out in a groan when all stimuli stopped. He opened his eyes to see Clark just watching him with a wicked grin and his fingers motionless inside him. Lex bucked slightly, trying to get Clark's fingers to come into contact with his prostate. 

"You want more?" Clark asked. 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at such an obvious question, Lex gasped out a strained "Yes!" 

"Beg." A demand. 

"No." Lex replied breathlessly, the hint of defiance and pride coming back. 

His bravado evaporated as soon as it surfaced when Clark's fingers just lightly scratched his prostate. 

"Beg." The other hand circled around Lex's cock and started stroking again as the fingers hovered over the pleasure spot. Clark was doing a great job at denying Lex all the pleasure and just giving tantalising teasers. 

"No... Please!" Lex cried out, unable to withstand it anymore when the hand on his cock slipped down to his balls and began massaging them gently. "Please, please, please!" 

"Please what?" Clark could feel the blood pumping in the veins of Lex's cock when he let his hands come to a rest. 

"Please let me come." 

"No." Clark whispered viciously as he pressed a kiss to Lex's lips. He withdrew his fingers and he let his cock slide into the warm body in one smooth movement, before Lex could whimper at the loss or protest at his answer. 

"Wha-what now?" The tortured stutter escaped Lex's lips when Clark remained motionless. 

"Just because you begged, doesn't mean I have to grant it." The words were said through clenched teeth as Clark forced his body not to react to the velvety heat grasping his cock. 

Lex simply stared in shock. 

When Clark did move, he did so ever-so slowly, making Lex cry out at his withdrawal and whine at the aggravating slow pace with which Clark was thrusting back in. 

"Remember who," Slow retreat, "has the," sliding back in at the same speed, "power." 

At this speed, Clark could feel the clenching and relaxing of the tight ring of muscle every time he entered Lex's body. 

"You do! You have the power!" Lex tightened his inner muscles to keep Clark from leaving his body; his cock was weeping from the lack of release. "Please... please... Please!" 

Satisfied with the pleading and submission, Clark drew in and out at a faster pace, slamming into Lex's body with such force that the headboard began to dent the wall. 

"Come for me." The whispered command that was so beautifully followed when Clark released the cock ring with a flick of his fingers. Lex yelled out with an incoherent scream and hot semen spilled over his stomach, coating his chest with pearl-like drops. 

Clark continued to thrust inside Lex, milking the older man. Finally he threw his head back and came, hissing through his teeth. He collapsed onto Lex's chest, panting and smiling contentedly as Lex's rapid heartbeat thundered in his ears. 

They stayed in this position until Clark let out a shuddering breath and his eyes took a clearer shade of green. Lex, he had his eyes closed and was balancing on the edge of sleep, noticed the change right away. 

"Lex!" Clark climbed up hurriedly and untied his lover, then shifted Lex into his arms as soon as the binds were broken. 

"Did I hurt you?" Unable to wait for a response, Clark quickly scanned his lover's body and his shoulders sagged in relief when he found no internal damage. 

"That was wonderful." Lex sighed dreamily and eyed the lead box on the nightstand, which contained a bottle of ground red meteor rocks. "Now if we could just engineer this for humans and mass produce it." He rested against Clark's chest. "Just think of all the money we'll make." 

"Lex..." Any possible lectures on morality was lost as the two joined in a gentle kiss. 

**~ END ~**


End file.
